


Always Be

by kalijumpol



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Angst, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalijumpol/pseuds/kalijumpol
Summary: "This pictures came out good! I really look good!" He commented.I love the subject, that's why.
Relationships: Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Always Be

"P'Tay, can you take a picture of me here?" Gun asked me as he pointed out the bush of flowers. 

"Okay, you can sit or simply stand beside it" I I suggested while guiding him with my phone on the other hand. He pouted.

'Cute.'

"No. I want to make it as background. I'll bend over backwards" 

He offered his hand.

"Can you hold my hand?" 

I smile at him and grab those. 

'How I wish I can hold this hand forever.'

He bent over backwards. I hold his hand tightly. I tiptoed and took a photo of him as he show off his sweetest smile.

With that, I can't help but to smile too. 

After that, he stand up straight and let go of my hand.

"Can I?" he said pouting over the phone. I chuckled and handed it to him. He scroll the the pictures I've taken.

"This pictures came out good P'Tay! I really look good!" He commented.

I want to bravely say, 'I love the subject. I love you, that's why' but it would be absurd. 

Funny. I was more of a straight forward man when it comes to this, but he's the exception.

I just don't want to lose him. 

I just can't.

I tried to collect myself and try to open a conversation with him.

"So...do you still want to explore the area and take a photo?" 

"Hmmm" he hummed and gave back my phone as he nodded. Before I could even guide him to another spot of the place, someone call us, that made this guy in front of me smile from ear to ear when he responded with that person.

"Papi!" Gun exclaimed as he runs towards my friend, Off. Like he always does, he gave Off a hug and a kiss on the neck. 

Off smiled at him genuinely and wrapped his arms around Gun's shoulder. The two walks towards me.

"By the way, I came here to fetch Gun. We'll eat lunch together. Do you want to come?" Off asked. I shook my head.

"No. I know you want to keep him all by yourself" I teasingly replied.

"P'Tay!" Gun exclaimed that made Off chuckled. I can already tell that he's shy. Literally him when it comes to Peng.

"You can now go ahead. Enjoy" I said.

Off nodded and tapped my shoulder. Gun wave his hand as a bid of goodbye. They walked together with Gun's arm clinging to Off's waist and Off's arms into his shoulder.

I released a fainted smile and captures a photo of them. I zoomed in his back view and sigh a deep breath.

'Even if you never looked back at me at the way I wanted it to be, you're always be my favorite view Gun.

You'll always be.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> It just randomly enters my mind yesterday so I made one shot. Sorry if there are some grammatical errors, English is not my first language so yeah...By the way, you can leave comments! It will be highly appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
